


Alive

by ravenangel



Series: Building a Life Series [12]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6328831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenangel/pseuds/ravenangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been one year to the day since their lives were turned upsidedown. Today is Brad's first Alive Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the HBO miniseries Generation Kill. Nothing is mine and nothing is associated with any of the real people, I'm just here to borrow the characters. No harm intended and all mistakes are my own. This is another tale in the Waiting to Breathe verse.
> 
> Alive Day is a very real thing: It is the anniversary of the day you were wounded, the day your life changed. The day you could have been killed, or were almost killed, but weren’t. It’s the day death came right alongside you, and maybe took some of your friends, but didn’t take you. You may have survived with terrible wounds, maybe wounds nobody but you can see, but the fact is, you survived. You’re alive. And that’s a fact worth celebrating. From an article written by Steve Madden

Alive

Nate lay awake listening to the deep rhythmic breathing of his partners. His hand resting lightly against Brad's chest feeling the gentle rise and fall as he breathed. His fingers brushed against the scar still pink and healing, shiny in the moonlight, Brad's heart beating strong under his palm all proof of life.

Nate's eyes flicked to the clock on the bedside table watching as the time flipped over to 01:00. He could almost hear the ghost of the phone ringing, the call that flipped their world upside down. Nate almost jumped as a hand settled on his.  Nate's gaze flicked to the hand and then to the face. He gave a wan smile as he saw Walt's glittering eyes in the faint light from the moon. Walt returned the smile and squeezed Nate's hand before looking at the clock.  The ghosts and shadows of that night a year ago reflected in their eyes.

Nate could hear the echo of the words notifying him that Brad was injured and the contact information to get more news. Nate's breath hitched in his throat as he shook his head to clear away the memory.  He looked at Brad whose eyes were closed face relaxed in sleep, he released a slow calming breath as he looked back at Walt. 

Walt was slowly shaking his head trying to free himself of the memory of their phone ringing and Nate's haunted, hollow voice telling them what had happened.  He shook off the helpless feeling of that night and not being there to comfort Nate. The echo of a bruise aching as Ray gripped his arm tight trying to stay calm and strong for Nate, trying to plan what needed to happen. His gaze fell to Brad asleep between them breathing deeply, sleeping soundly.  His mind registered Ray's weight and warmth against his back before turning his attention back to Nate.

They watched each other for what felt like forever before Ray kissed the back of Walt's neck.

"We're all still here." Ray's sleep roughed voice whispered.

Walt nodded and Nate smiled quietly. They all lay silently listening to Brad's breathing and settling into the knowledge that yes they were all still here. The road had been long and hard and if they were honest it still wasn't over. There was still therapy, and adaptive equipment, and the random scares with Brad's health, the occasional seizure that would come out of nowhere, but they were still here, still fighting, and so lucky to be here together.  It was a strange feeling mourning what was lost but being so happy and grateful for what they still had. 

Brad shifted and sighed in his sleep before his eyes blinked open.  He gave a small smile as he whispered, "it's ok I'm still here. I'm still alive."

Brad's memory of this day a year ago was sketchy, he remembered riding in the humvee, pain, dust, the smell of cordite and Doc, everything else was blur.  Looking at his partners he could see everything he needed to know about what this day meant to them.  He saw their pain and fear, but he also saw their relief and joy.  This was a strange day for him things lost, others found and the relief he felt being able to smile and know he was still exactly where he wanted  to be.

Nate, Ray, and Walt all smiled at his statement. "Yes, you are most definitely alive." Nate whispered as he kissed him softly and finally settled down against him.

With Brad's arms around him and Walt and Ray snuggled with them Nate could finally close his eyes and settle into sleep. They were safe, warm, happy and most importantly alive.

**Author's Note:**

> The first alive day was bittersweet for us we still had so far to go in rebuilding and adapting to our new life. It was overwhelming at times and I remember that night just watching him sleep and reassuring myself that we really could overcome this and I tried to put a little of that uncertainty and hope into this story. I can happily say that he will celebrate his 10th alive day this year and we do celebrate our good fortune every day even when we feel like we're back at square one we know how lucky we are.


End file.
